Missions
This page is Heavy WIP, if you can add to it or format it please feel free There are several types of regular Mission within Endless sky, Bounty hunter missions, passenger transports, goods transport, Escort, and Scenario missions. These are all randomized and repeatable. Factions such as the Free Worlds offer a second type of mission; the same each new game, linear narratives and unrepeatable. You will only be offered mission that your current ship can complete. If you buy a new ship and the mission requires outfits that your current ship does not have, you will have to abandon the mission or outfit it differently. E.g for passenger missions, passenger space is required, and the only fix is to get the Bunkbeds outfit. = Normal = Randomized and repeatable. Escort Highly paid, usually four jumps away. Pirates always attack in the destination system, if not before. Combat rating or similar, required. Scenario Missions Very highly paid, usually a return journey involved. Incomplete list, feel free to add more: * Transport Scientists * Record Convention * Supplies for party Bounty Hunting Named pirates will always be within two systems of the planet offering the bounty. They wander from one system to another. Players tend to prefer taking these missions and then continuing on their business; the mission target will present itself then as an ambush, but with a good ship, pirates ambush the player anyway, and it saves a lot of time searching for the target. https://steamcommunity.com/app/404410/discussions/0/496880203073438936/ Friendly NPCs do not attack bounties, unlike pirates. Upon jumping into the system, the bounty will only target the player (and escorts), likely to make it more difficult for the player and so that the money can go to the player rightfully.Deep Jobs Cargo Delivery A simple mission type where you must transport a quantity of cargo from one destination to another, with the payment depending on the quantity of cargo and the distance from one destination to another by hyperdrive. Some cargo delivery missions are "bulk" missions, which require the movement of large quantities of cargo, while others can be "rush" missions, which require you to finish transporting the cargo by a certain date. Both modifiers can be present at the same time, and increase the payment. Passenger Transport A simple mission type where you must transport passengers from one place to another. Payment depends on distance and number of passengers transported. Some passenger transport missions also require the movement of cargo. Transporting tourists may pay better than other types of passenger. Deep Jobs https://github.com/endless-sky/endless-sky/blob/master/data/deep%20jobs.txt = Story line = The same each new game, these are linear narratives and unrepeatable. Starting mission Starting Mission is to take on an old pilot that will show you the basics. He will show you how to make a living with which ever of the first three ship you picked. Gather wood mission The Mission starts out in the Phurad System, on planet Pearl. Go to the Space station and the mission will start if you are level _____. Faction Free Worlds Republic External links * https://github.com/endless-sky/endless-sky/tree/master/data * https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=726997424 Category:Endless Sky wiki Category:Missions